Firecracker-chan
by One-Of-The-Sin
Summary: Hanabi tries to defend Hinata after her loss at the hand of Neji. IN rage Hiashi beats and disavow her. Naruto finds her in an alleyway and takes her in his care. Lemon, lolicon.


This fiction is a request from Jameis who provided me the idea. So the credit for idea goes to him while I would take writing credit. Now on with the story.

**WARNING: this fic contains LOLICON. If you don't like don't read. But read at your own responsibility.**

_**Firecracker-chan**_

This takes place after preliminary for Final test of Chunin exam.

The preliminary exam was over and one month of time was given to participant for preparation for the next test. Naruto was happy that he defeated that mutt. But it was quickly replaced by frown as he remembered Hinata's defeat at the hands of Neji. How the boy had insulted her, called her weak and spineless.

Naruto may not be in much contact with Hinata but he knew she was a sweet and kind hearted girl. During the academy she was only the one who didn't made fun of his ambition. And now watching her on the deathbed caused by her own cousin made him mad.

He made blood vow to defeat that prick who just talked about fate this and fate that. He will show him that fate is his bitch. He will avenge Hinata. He will do what his nindo tells.

But alas once again out of luck as Kakashi has refused to train him as he was busy training the 'prodigy' and handed him to that closet pervert Ebisu. How can he defeat Neji if he doesn't get good teacher. But he was saved by the toad sage who had knocked out Ebisu had promised to train him all thanks to his Sexy jutsu.

It has been four days since he began his training under the Pervy Sage as Naruto likes to call him that. After training he stuffed his stomach with ramen and was marching towards his home. Half way it started raining. He took short cut to reach home. As he was crossing an alley he heard someone crying. As himself as a sad soul he could detect someone was in agony.

He approached the alley he saw a small figure in fetal position crying. He shook the person but gasped when he saw their face. It was a girl around the age of 9 years. She has scars all over body, her clothes were torn in many places. She has brown hair and from the eyes she was a Hyuuga.

But the main reason for his shock was emptiness in her eyes. It was the same eyes he once had before meeting the Ichiraku's, Iruka. There was so much of sadness and loneliness that he feared that the girl has lost her will to live. He then remembered that this girl was Hinata's younger sister.

He didn't want another soul to suffer like he did. He wanted to help her. He wanted to take the place in her life like Ayame and Teuchi did to cheer him up. He carried her bridal style to his home.

He reached home and put her on couch. He went to the bathroom and prepared hot water to clean her up. She was unconscious. He picked her up and striped her from her dirty clothes and began to sponge bath her carefully.

After bathing he brought first aid kit and the salve that Hinata gave him. He applied it on her wounds and dressed her in his old clothes. He tugged her in the bed and took the chair for sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Next morning Hanabi woke up felling warm and cozy as last night she was in the alleyway. She found that some of her wounds were healed while some were bandaged and she was in an oversized shirt and boxers. She found a blond boy sitting on the chair fast asleep.

"Excuse me mister where I am?" asked Hanabi in a weak raspy voice as she has not eaten anything. Naruto began to stir up as he heard Hanabi calling for him "Oh sorry Hanabi-chan, I am Uzumaki Naruto I found you in alley way. What happened?"

At the question Hanabi's eye started watering. Seeing that the girl was on the verge of crying Naruto moved and hugged her. At first Hanabi stiffened at his hug but slowly began to cry on his chest. "Shh Hanabi-chan you don't have to tell me just now whenever you would feel comfortable just call me I am all ears."

And with that Naruto started to sooth her by rubbing her back and saying nothing but sweet words to her. "Would you like to eat something?" asked Naruto. At this her stomach grumbled telling yes as an answer.

"Hai, I am hungry and how do you know my name?" asked an embarrassed Hanabi. "I know you as Hinata's sister." Hanabi nodded as she knew he was in her sister's batch and her sister had a huge crush/ love on the boy.

Few days later Hanabi was still recovering but her mental health was not still good. Naruto would leave clone to make sure she was ok when he was training with Jiraiya. Hanabi decided to tell Naruto what had transpired with her.

It was dinner time Naruto and Hanabi were eating Sushi that Naruto had brought. "Tou-sama" said Hanabi

"What?" Naruto asked

"It was tou-sama who did this to me." And she started telling him what happened

_**Flashback**_

Hiashi came home after hearing how her spinless daughter was defeated by branch member. He was angry, no he was furious. He always considered her weak. He was palning to make her branch member and remove her as heiress of the clan.

He was discussing this with the elders but Hanabi heard him. After the elder vacated the office Hanabi confronted her father. "How can you do this to her tou-sama." Asked Hanabi in higher tone

"You better watch your mouth and what you say Hanabi. And I am the clan head; I can do what I want." Said Hiashi with equal anger

"She is daughter god dammit." Cursed Hanabi "Why can't you see her as one?" at this Hiashi back hand slapped her. Her lips bust open and she was bleeding.

"Why do you care about that weakling?"

"Because she did what you couldn't. I don't remember mom but from the day I have regained my conscious I have found her caring for me like mother. She lost her childhood so she could take care of me. And you what did you do pitted us against each other for the clan. You are selfish bastard"

By now Hiashi was seeing red. He lost to his rage and lashed on Hanabi. He branded her with the cage bird and beat her.

_**Present**_

Naruto was boiling with anger. He just to march and give the ass of an Hiashi a good piece of his mind. But was stopped by Hanabi. Naruto too her Saurtobi to tell him this cruel incident. But he was again disappointed as Hokage told him that he cannot interfere as it was clan matter and didn't affected the village in negative way. But he gave them allowance as she had become civilian.

Naruto took the money and used it and his money to buy her clothes and necessary things.

Hinata was still in coma and Hanabi wanted to visit her Nee-chan, but couldn't meet her as Hyuuga have ordered that no one is to visit her. So Naruto used his sneaking skill to visit Hinata. He and Hanabi would visit her at night while talking to her holding her hand.

Time flew away the exams were practised. Naruto kicked Neji's ass and won the match. Sound and sand attacked them and were handled accordingly. But with the loss of Hokage and some shinobi's.

Hanabi found out why her sister was in love with this young boy. It was because who he was. His determination, his encouraging speech her will to never quit. His deep blue eyes where you just want to stare at them and get sunk in his embrace.

Hanabi herself didn't knew but started developing a crush on him.

Naruto and Jiraiya were on mission to bring Tsunade of the Sannin to take the mantle of Hokage and cure Hinata. During his trip Naruto asked Ayame to take care of Hanabi which she agreed. Naruto learned Rasengan from Jiraiya. He was successful in bringing Tsunade.

Tsunade took the job of Hokage and healed Hinata. Due to this Hanabi was positive that she had fallen into love with blond nutbag. But Naruto being Naruto was oblivious to it.

Naruto came home after his training session and was downright frustrated. Why? Because of the hypocrite Kakashi who was only teaching the duckbutt and that banshee supporting him.

He found Hanabi was sleeping in bed peacefully. Watching her sleep brought a smile on his face. She has become a family member to him. One of the precious people he would protect from any harm.

But still he wants to vent some frustration. So he switched on his tv and surfed to a porn channel. He unzipped his pants. He took some tissues and oil to lubricate his member. He stated jerking off when the male character inserted his huge penis in the vagina of a young girl.

He was about to cum when he felt some ones presence behind him. He wanted to stop jerking but couldn't. "Naruto-kun what are you doing" he heard. He spun to see who was it but he came. He semen landed on Hanabi's face. She took some on her finger and tasted it.

"Hmmm, salty like ramen." Said Hanabi. Naruto tried to cover his groin but Hanabi voiced in.

"Let me help you Naruto-kun"

"No you can't you are only 9 years old." Said Naruto "You helped me let me help you in return." Saying this Hanabi crawled Near him and took his still hard cock in her hand. It was burning like furnace. She brought her mouth and took his cock head in.

All the way Naruto could do was moan. Hearing this Hanabi's heart swell in pride that she was giving pleasure to her protector. Hanabi started bobing her head. She licked his sensitive spot and started sucking his sperm tanks.

"Hanabi-chan I cumming" Naruto warned her and coated her throat with his seeds.

Naruto took her to the bed bedroom and striped her of the clothes. He gave a look to her chest. Just like her sister she was budding early. She was A-cup. Naruto stated sucking on them. Hanabi moaned in pleasure as Naruto played with her nipples. "Use my body as you want Naruto-kun." Said Hanabi

Naruto started lowering on her body. He reached her pussy. Her pussy was dark. It was beautiful. He licked her clit making her body arch. He started using his finger. He inserted his tongue in her honeypot and ate her like no tomorrow. "Oh something is coming. I am feeling weird in my stomach." Said Hanabi

"Let it out Hanabi. Cum for me." And with that she came on his face

Naruto got up and kissed her passionately. He lowered his penis onto her pussy and began to rub it along her slit. She was whimpering due to teasing. Naruto lined his cock and started slowly inserting in. he found a barrier was stopping him. He looked at Hanabi and asked "Do you really wanna do it."

"Yes, please make me your's Naruto-kun"

With that Naruto thrusted in. Hanabi was going to scream but Naruto stopped it by kissing her.

He began to give feather light kisses on her neck and was massaging her tiny breast. After sometime he began to move slowly in and out.

"Hanabi you pussy is so holding me tightly."

"Your cock is also penetrating me deeply. It is splitting me apart."

After sometime "Naruto please faster, harder." Ordered Hanabi. Following the command Naruto began to move faster. Hanabi felt pleasure like she never had felt before. She started to forget all her worries. Naruto was also on the same boat. He forgot about scarecrow, the duckbutt and the banshee.

His movement started to get heavy as he was at his climax. "Hanabi I am cumming." Said Naruto in pure ecstasy.

"Me too lets cum together." Said Hanabi

"I am cummming." Both of then rode their orgasm and screamed in pure pleasure.

Naruto pulled out his cock from her cunt and saw his seeds leaking out of her. "I love you Naruto-kun" were the last word of Hanabi as she got lost in the world of dreams.

Naruto was shocked at this statement but nonetheless smiled at her and took cover over their nude and sweaty bodies. He spooned her in his embrace and also got loss in dream world where no one would disturb them before giving her goodnight kiss.

Do you want me to continue? If yes then tell me. Like it love it. Follow and/or favourite. Review and criticism are welcomed.


End file.
